


mon chérie

by hanmagaewon



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Bad Ending, Character Death, Death, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:27:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24556912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanmagaewon/pseuds/hanmagaewon
Summary: "mon chérie, please don't fly away."our love is beautiful as a movie, so we don’t need to admire it through other people’ eyes.
Relationships: Oikawa Tooru & Ushijima Wakatoshi, Oikawa Tooru/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Kudos: 6





	mon chérie

“mon chérie, please don’t fly away.”  
our love is beautiful as a movie, so we don’t need to admire it through other people’ eyes. 

he was born in the middle of the blue of sunshine and summer wind. the cradle of the ocean had given birth to a strange creature, with smooth skin like silk, a hair with the colour of fallow hills, and a hazel tail. the mythicize creatures suddenly became visible under mortal dreams of the imperishable people, who always want to maintain their life longer in that wither world, and there are a large number of people who are trying to find those unique creatures in silence, with the hope that someday their lives can be changed. mermaid – hide under solitary madness and live with a wish that one day, they can immerse themselves under the universe’s light, when all of that illusory dreams originally must not become avid of those creatures, who always want to run away from that life. and when people want to live happily, they should find all the way to live with that silk velvet dream that they beg to have, the forsake child of god had forced himself not to dive into that sin. oikawa was scared, that in a day he will never pinpoint, this creature of jinnee will fall in love with a man who he even doesn’t know his name.

strangers, with naked clod between the salty taste of the open sea and the crunch sound of sand, tried to find a way to pull mermaids out of their shelves which were cossetting them, and white lies are the poisonous wine melting the beating heart in their rib cage and ease tired eyes due to deliberating.

\- hey, don’t you want to visit the outside world ?

and that’s all, no one can deny an engaging invitation like that, and even though when they all know that there will be no more tomorrow existing on that underworld, that illusory dream still appeased their empty souls, and those fools will give up their shelves, dive into the light of the universe and bury forever under solitary spears. how ridiculous, when they are always stupid like that. and oikawa knew that he would never end his life in that boring way because he didn’t want to escape. the light of the universe will be a far star forever, and even he aspired the mellow things from another sky that much, he wouldn’t parch his flesh under the echo of the sea. he would die, on someday, when his hair permeated with salty sand because he had dived and sunk too long under the blue ocean, and he would accept that minute with a smile on his face. at least, he wants his last brief time would be delighted like a movie – cassette tapes ran on ships of pedestrians who were wandering on their loneliness and he had seen them sometimes.

and he was dead, in that way. he doesn’t know how he used to be, among myriads of high seas, and he was dead, when his body bathed in the breath of sun, with the pleasure of uninterrupted and interminable great misfortune which he was always frightened. that’s it, he dies after dedicating his clod for a mermaid-killer, and he couldn’t stop repeating his name until he took his last breath.

u-shi-ji-ma.   
u-shi-ji-ma. 

he didn’t remember how he can meet that guy. all memories that he still kept in his mind were pale since the day that guy appears, unique, visible, warm like the light of a god. and that soft light had held his face gently as much as he wanted to cry so bad, and he had pretended that he will be fine, that he wouldn’t die. but ushijima never told him sweet things. he saw blind love in his eyes, and he faltered with him about ushijima’s interest in his beautiful scales. he was clumsy like he was gliding his fingers on stone slabs, and the silly of the bare feelings on his fingers made him smirk. it must have been then, the joy feeling was jumping in his thorax, and the dusk covering his face denounced his bearing shy.

he is so strange, strange in a ridiculous way, with a ton of cliché behaviour as he will cosset oikawa for the rest of his life. he called him his muse, and it made oikawa realise that his life can be this worse. he begged him not to stay here and manifested how much ushijima missed his beauty, and pray that oikawa would never leave. but what will he exchange to hold this love back, and what is the meaning of his action, when he kissed on skinny cremate bones under the fragile skin of his back ? he would never know, and he would never understand what was imprisoned in ushijima’s topsy-turvy rib cage. and he knew, that when ushijima’s still alive, he will never parole this heart. and he was right, about everything inside his soul.

he still remembered the last time when he was still alive. ushijima had kissed on his hair with an inconsolable attachment, and his clumsy fingers touched oikawa’s melting skin between the mellowness of wave. ushijima loved oikawa in a way that oikawa always searched for, and he left oikawa in a way that oikawa always wanted. at least, that’s all things he can do to express his last regard to his muse. after all, ushijima is still a lucid guy, and if he was a lucid guy, he would never leave his prey. oikawa didn’t know that the mealiness in his eyeground had ever overindulged someone else, and his honeyed words had ever reached the ear of somebody. but oikawa was rejoicing inwardly, because the last things he bequeathed are not suave long-windedness, that:

\- hey tooru, i will let you die in the way you desired.

**Author's Note:**

> contact me through:  
> • twitter: @nampancy  
> • wattpad: @athieusque  
> • tumblr: @hanmagaewon


End file.
